


Prompt #29: "Well, what do you want to do?"

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [38]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Airport AU, Clexa Pride Week, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: When Lexa's flight is delayed, she meets a beautiful stranger in the airport bar.





	Prompt #29: "Well, what do you want to do?"

**Author's Note:**

> For Clexa Pride Week 2019 prompt 'Airport AU'!
> 
> Unbeta'd, sorry for any errors!

_“Flight number 0102 has been delayed for one hour. Please return to the gate for boarding at 4:15pm local time. We apologize for the delay, and thank you for flying with us.”_

Lexa Woods heaved a frustrated sigh and rose from the uncomfortable gate side seating to pace. This trip was already a nightmare, and it hadn’t even begun. Perhaps she should consider canceling and re-booking for another day, since at this juncture it seemed unlikely she’d actually be able to make it into DC today. Pulling her cell out of her pocket, she rang her assistant, speaking in terse, clipped tones. “Anya. See what flights are available tomorrow. I’ve been here for hours and they just keep pushing it off.”

“Yes, Commander.” Anya didn’t ask questions, which was appreciated, and the use of her teasing nickname caused Lexa to smile briefly. After sliding her phone back in her pocket, Lexa decided to walk around the terminal. She’d been doing entirely too much sitting; it would feel good to stretch her legs. She walked past shops and newsstands, marveling as she did every time she traveled at how many things were for sale in a place where one would have to pay extra to transport it. The last minute souvenir shops and magazine stands, she could understand. But buying a motorcycle at the airport? 

Shaking her head, chestnut curls danced around slim shoulders. Lexa felt the momentary urge to bind her hair back into a more familiar, severe braid. When she’d gotten ready this morning, she’d fancied something different, something softer. But after spending half the day in the airport, the curls were going limp, and she was vainly wishing she had chosen to travel in jeans and a tshirt like so many other passengers, rather than the burgundy skirt-suit which was wrinkled beyond any repair that could be done without an iron and ironing board.

She reached the end of the terminal and spun on one heel, heading back the way she came. As she passed various restaurants, her stomach growled, but even though it wasn’t a prime dinner hour they were all packed. However, the little airport bar looked almost empty… perhaps they served food along with overpriced drinks?

Seating herself on a stool, Lexa waited her turn for the bartender. It wasn’t a long wait. There was only one other patron, after all, a lovely blonde woman who was frowning down at a notebook. Lexa couldn’t help but admire the bright blue of those irritated eyes, the sunny cheer of sleek blonde hair cut in a chin length bob. But if the airport wasn’t the place to buy a motorcycle, it definitely wasn’t the place to ask someone out.

But, maybe the gorgeous stranger also lived here. Maybe it could be more than flirtation, more than a stolen moment while waiting for her flight.

Or… maybe the moment could be exactly what Lexa needed.

She signaled the bartender and pointed at the blonde woman’s empty glass, then watched with keen eyes as it was refilled. When that stormy cobalt gaze met that of dark jade, Lexa smiled. The annoyance was fading from that pretty face, and a soft pink colored high cheekbones.

Standing again, Lexa moved down and reseated herself with one empty stool left between herself and the beautiful stranger. They continued to lock eyes, and Lexa was feeling things she didn’t expect to feel from a random encounter. Excitement was understandable, but why she’d feel such a strong sense of kinship with someone she didn’t know was a mystery.

One she wanted to solve.

“Lexa,” she said, holding out one manicured hand.

“Clarke.” A calloused palm pressed to hers as they shook, and Lexa was even more intrigued.

“Coming or going?” Lexa said with the hint of a smirk playing over painted lips at her own sly double entendre.

Clarke’s answering grin was as subtle as the sound of planes taking off and landing. “Going. Off to visit the family.” She winced. “You?”

“Going. Business.” Lexa could understand not wanting to see one’s family. She herself had only an adoptive father, Titus, and avoided him all year except for the mandatory Woods’ Christmas… conclave. That certainly fit more than ‘party’ or ‘festivities’ or anything else that implied _fun_.

The bartender brought Lexa’s burger and she dug into it, suddenly realizing just how famished she was. Clarke turned back to her notebook, smooth forehead creasing with furrows as she traced a pencil over the pages.

“What are you working on?” Lexa asked, watching Clarke closely to see if she was overstepping.

“Oh, nothing important. Just doodling to pass the time.” She offered Lexa the notebook, and Lexa wiped her hands on her napkin before accepting it.

_Just doodling_ , Clarke had said, but these drawings were magnificent. Lexa recognized landmarks from around the city, her favorite being the 200 year old oak from Riverside Park, which Clarke had captured with such detail Lexa could almost hear the birds sing from its branches. Then followed pages held sketches of airport gates and cranky passengers, and on the last page, the hint of an outline that hadn’t yet taken form. She passed the book back so she could finish her burger, and found she wasn’t bored at all watching Clarke’s intent face as she drew, those brilliant azure eyes occasionally peeking up to drift over Lexa’s face and form.

After the bartender collected Lexa’s plate, Clarke set her book down and smiled. “How long until your flight leaves?”

Lexa checked her watch. “Boarding won’t start for ten minutes, assuming it doesn’t get delayed again.”

“Spend those ten minutes with me?” There was no mistaking the flirtation in Clarke’s expression, and Lexa allowed a slow, answering smile to light up her own face in response.

“Well, what do you want to do?” she asked after they’d sat there silently staring at each other for two of those ten minutes.

“Let’s take a walk.” Clarke grabbed her notebook and hopped off her stool, holding out a hand.

Clasping that hand in her own, Lexa got to her feet and allowed Clarke to lead her out into the busy terminal. It didn’t matter how many rushed travelers bumped into Lexa, she was so cognizant of the heat of Clarke’s body beside hers, the occasional brushes of one deliciously rounded hip against her own lithe thigh, that everything else faded away and became meaningless. 

If you asked Lexa later, she couldn’t tell you what they talked about. She listened to the melodic rise and fall of Clarke’s voice, the mellow tones washing over her like waves on the shore, refreshing despite the surrounding din of the busy airport.

_“Flight 0102 will begin boarding at this time with our first class passengers.”_ The announcement was an unwelcome intrusion into this ephemeral moment of bliss. Reluctantly, Lexa withdrew her hand from Clarke’s and turned to look at her.

“That’s my flight,” Lexa said. “I hope you don’t have to wait too much long—”

Her words were cut off when Clarke leaned up on her toes to press her mouth softly against Lexa’s in the sweetest kiss Lexa thought she’d had her entire life. She reached up and cupped a hand at the back of Clarke’s head, deepening the angle, wanting to take the taste of her along on her flight, and into her dreams.

When they broke apart, Lexa could tell she was as flushed as Clarke looked. Did her eyes sparkle so brightly as those cerulean pools? Was her smile as happy? What was Clarke seeing as they gazed at each other.

She sought her answer with another kiss, which turned into two, three, four, until the announcement grated out for the final boarding call.

“I have to go,” Lexa said sadly. “I can’t miss this flight.”

“Gimme your hand.” Clarke took out a pen and scrawled a series of numbers on the back of Lexa’s hand. “Call me when you land?”

Lexa smiled. “Absolutely.”

Clarke opened her notebook and ripped out a page, folding it and shoving it into Lexa’s hand before waving and sauntering away. Lexa didn’t take the time to look at it since she cut boarding so close. She smiled apologetically at the harried gate worker, and thanked the flight attendant who led her to her seat.

After she buckled her seatbelt and listened to the pre-flight instructions, Lexa unfolded the sheet of paper and gasped to see her own face, looking serene and wearing the merest hint of a smile. How Clarke had captured her very essence so quickly was beyond Lexa’s comprehension. She only knew one thing; nothing else mattered.

She had to see Clarke again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
